Locura
by Ruki Ballack
Summary: Ellos así lo llaman, yo lo llamo amor.


**Locura**

Ellos lo llaman así, yo lo llamo amor.

¿Acaso no entienden? Parece que no.  
¿Por qué no quieren entenderlo? Ni ellos mismos tienen la respuesta.  
¿Qué les afecta que yo lo sienta? En nada.  
¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Porque no tienen algo mejor que hacer.  
¿Por qué hasta ahora me dicen su mentira? Sólo me hieren.

---

Mi vida siempre había sido lidiar con mi hermano pequeño y sus travesuras, ¡luego llegaba a ser tan insoportable! Bueno, parece que ese es el papel de los hermanos.

Pero desde el día en que seguí las indicaciones de aquel mensaje de texto, mi vida dio un cambio radical. Agradezco a esa aventura porque conocí a personas muy importantes para mí… porque te conocí.

Debo aceptarlo, desde el momento en que te miré en el tren, captaste toda mi atención. Por eso te perseguía con tanta insistencia.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que seríamos grandes amigos si al inicio nos desagradábamos totalmente? Creo que cumplimos muy bien ese dicho, "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso", ¿no lo crees?

Lo mejor de todo vino cuando regresamos a nuestros hogares. Habíamos acordado en vernos todos los días al finalizar las clases, íbamos a jugar en el parque y comíamos helado. ¡Qué recuerdos! Los fines de semana eran los mejores, porque asistíamos al cine… ahí fue nuestro primer beso, ¿verdad?

---

Nunca olvidaré esa fecha… esa maldita fecha en la que tuvimos un accidente y mis amigos me hicieron una broma de muy mal gusto.

Era un 4 de Septiembre, habíamos planeado que iríamos a acampar en el bosque.

Recuerdo que todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se atravesó un pequeño venado, yo maniobré para no atropellarlo pero tuvimos un choque; ellos dicen que fue muy fuerte y que se asustaron mucho, yo sólo sentí que fue un pequeño golpe.

Después del impacto pregunté si todos se encontraban bien, ellos respondieron de forma afirmativa, pero su expresión cambió cuando te miraron. A ellos se les ocurrió la estúpida broma de que estabas muy malherido y agonizando, pero era obvio, yo te veía en perfectas condiciones. No caí en su broma, ellos no aceptaron su derrota e insistían con eso ya después de varios meses.

---

Recuerdo que Izumi siempre me preguntaba "Takuya, ¿estás seguro que lo que sientes es real?".

Nunca entendí porqué lo hacía, pero en todas las ocasiones le respondía "Estoy seguro, es real".

Creo que esa era la respuesta que no quería nunca escuchar.

---

En una ocasión escuché una conversación entre Kouichi y Junpei, ellos decían algo como "pobre, no puede aceptar la realidad".

Era claro que Izumi estaba enamorada de mí y que no quería aceptar el hecho de que mi corazón sólo es tuyo.

Pero ese pensamiento se fue de mi mente cuando tu gemelo mencionó "Takuya, ¿hasta cuándo te darás cuenta?".  
Una pregunta invadió mi mente… ¿Darme cuenta de qué? ¿Acaso habías preparado algo para mí y yo tan ingenuo no me había percatado?

---

En uno de mis cumpleaños los invitados me miraron de extraña manera.

Era la repartición del pastel, todos tenían su trozo que ya estaban disfrutando y yo comenté "Pero falta Kouji, ¿qué no le van a dar?".

En ese momento sentí una sensación tan extraña que emanaba de aquellas personas; hice caso omiso y corté una rebanada, la puse en un plato y la llevé a donde estabas sentado.

Qué personas tan groseras, ¿cómo pudieron olvidarse de ti?

---

Durante todo ese tiempo mi hermano dejó de molestarme, me pareció tan extraño que ya no lo hiciera. Así que decidí hablar con él.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ya no me diriges la palabra?

Hubo un silencio de su parte.

- ¿Hola?

Un silencio más.

- ¡Ey!

- Hermano, es que me das miedo…

Se limitó a responder eso y se marchó hacia otra habitación.  
Nunca entenderé su respuesta, ¿qué hice para darle miedo?

---

Después de tantas preguntas y situaciones "raras", me llevaron a un lugar muy lejano de mi casa y familia.  
Debo decir que no me gusta porque todo es blanco, ¡qué color tan aburrido! Personas vestidas de ese color me dan pastillas, nunca las tomo, sólo las escondo.

¿Qué no entienden que no estoy enfermo? Sólo amo, sólo eso.

¿Desde cuando el amor es una enfermedad que debe tratarse con medicamentos y estudios raros? Si es así, entonces me declaro culpable de estar enfermo… pero no quiero que encuentren la cura.

Aunque en este lugar no todo es aburrido.

Es el único sitio donde puedo estar tranquilo contigo y nadie nos molesta, algo que anhelábamos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Aquí hay muchas personas que en verdad entienden que existes y me dicen que somos una linda pareja… creo que me siento muy bien aceptado en este nuevo hogar. Me parece perfecto para poder criar a nuestros hijos.

-

He pasado horas dibujando el boceto de lo que podría ser nuestra casa. Yo sé, el dibujo nunca ha sido mi punto fuerte, pero hago el intento.

Desde que me trajeron, he contado los años. Según mi cuenta, ya han pasado quince años. No enumero los años por mi estadía en este lugar, sino por el tiempo que llevamos juntos.

Me has comentado que ya es hora para que empecemos a pensar en nuestra boda, estoy de acuerdo. Pero las personas que queremos que asistan, no lo harán, yo lo sé.

Yo lo llamo amor, ellos lo llaman _esquizofrenia_.

-----

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Era un día tranquilo, un 4 de Septiembre. Estaba disfrutando de un día de descanso, cuando recibí una llamada de tus padres. Sus voces sonaban muy alteradas, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Dijeron que habías dejado una pequeña nota y se limitaron a leerla, decía así:

_Por fin estaremos juntos, esta vez es para siempre.  
__Kouji ha encontrado el hogar que siempre habíamos buscado.  
__Podremos ser felices y comenzar una familia.  
__Me iré con él, no se preocupen por mí, esto es lo que siempre he deseado.  
__Los quiero a todos.  
__Takuya.  
__09-04_

Después de escuchar el mensaje, lágrimas se derramaron sobre mi cara.

Los doctores ya lo habían advertido, tu locura era inmensa y no había mucho que se pudiera hacer. Ellos dicen que bloqueaste la muerte de Kouji y que la única solución que encontraste para "superar" esa pérdida era mantenerlo vivo en tu mente; lamentablemente escogiste la peor manera de hacerlo, actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Te cegaste por esa ilusión y la llevaste hasta el grado más alto.

Además de informarme sobre tu pérdida, ellos querían saber qué significaban esos números. "Izumi, si tienes alguna idea de lo que podrían significar, háznosla saber", esas fueron las palabras exactas que utilizaron.

Identifiqué inmediatamente los números. Era el día y mes en el que comenzó tu relación con… él. Sí, siempre me dolió esa noticia, pero no puedo ser egoísta.

¿Pero cuál era el caso de colocarlos?

Mi mente recapituló todo lo vivido contigo. En ese momento lo recordé.

En una ocasión que te visité en el centro psiquiátrico, me dijiste, "Izumi, si algo me llegara a pasar, quiero que seas quien abra esta pequeña caja. Yo sé que conocerás la clave para poder descubrir lo que hay dentro de ella. La caja la dejaré en la recepción".  
En ese momento no le tomé importancia, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Me dirigí al centro y después a la recepción. Pedí la caja y utilicé la fecha que incluiste en la nota para abrirla.

¿Qué era lo que había dentro?

Una foto de ustedes dos, debo admitirlo, se veían tan felices. Sólo eso.

Un instinto me dijo que mirara detrás de ella… aún no puedo creer lo que estaba escrito, es imposible.

_Takuya, bien sabes que estaremos juntos sin importar lo que suceda.  
__Espera un poco más, por favor.  
__Vendré por ti, cuenta ansioso los días.  
__4 de Septiembre, ese día será el día de nuestra unión eterna.  
__Kouji._

* * *

Renaciendo de las cenizas con este pequeño one-shot.

Está dedicado en su totalidad a una amiga que quiero mucho mucho, ya te lo debía desde hace mucho tiempo, perdona la tardanza y espero que sea de tu agrado. Esa amiga es mi querida Ruki Zero, Kanda... o como yo le llamo, tocaya lenda :3

Sí, yo sé que este escrito rompe con todo lo que siempre habían leído de mi persona. Puedo notar que hay una madurez y he utilizado otra temática, "logros" gracias a la universidad y a la carrera que estudio.

Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer y sobre todo por enviar un review con sus comentarios.

_**Ruki Ballack**_


End file.
